lovecommitteefandomcom-20200215-history
HoneyWorks
HoneyWorks, also known as Haniwa (ハニワ) is an independent music circle, and the creator of Confession Executive Committee. The franchise is one of the group's major projects. Members Core Members * Gom (composer) * Shito (composer) * Yamako (illustrator) Support Members * Musicians ** Oji/Kaizoku Ou (guitarist) ** cake/Keiki Uto (pianist) ** AtsuyuK! (drummer) ** Nakanishi (guitarist) * Illustration and Video ** Mogelatte (illustration) ** ziro (movie) Former Members * Rocoru (illustration) Background :Although existing as a Vocaloid circle since 2010, it was not until 2014 that they made their professional debut with Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita. Many of their most popular songs were done with Vocaloid, but over time their discography included human singers more often, with a Vocaloid version of the song as an alternate cover. Their repertoire also includes demos for certain Vocaloids (ex. , ), as well as collaborations with major groups such as Sphere and Nogizaka 46. Associated Artists :While the singer CHiCO isn't a member of HoneyWorks, she is a frequent collaborator with the group starting from 2014 after winning the Utakashi! Audition de Grand Prix, forming the unit CHiCO with HoneyWorks. This group has 2 studio albums and 11 singles as of 2019, and has provided the theme tunes for various anime and live action projects. :In general, HoneyWorks connects frequently with the utaite community, with many internet singers being featured on their HoneyWorks Kyouku Utattemita series of albums. A few of them also contribute songs for HoneyWorks's series, and HoneyWorks sometimes composes songs for them as well. :Specifically, the female utaite frequently collaborates with HoneyWorks, with her lending her voice for the album Suki ni Naru Sono Shunkan wo., and occasionally singing with CHiCO on a few singles. The male utaite sings a few of HoneyWorks's releases, in addition to lending his voice to Confession Executive Committee character Midori Hamanaka. Other notable utaite that have previously collaborated with HoneyWorks include , , , , and . , a popular utaite/songwriter, has also helped make songs with HoneyWorks as well as with LIP×LIP. The seiyuu/singer Momo Asakura's debut single, Ashita wa Kimi to., was also composed by the circle. Discography Vocaloid CDs * Love Roma (2010) * Hatsukoi Note (2011) * Rokugen Astrology (2013) * VocaColle 3 (2015) Studio Albums * Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita. (2014) * Boku Ja Dame Desu Ka? ~Kokuhaku Jikkou Iinkai Character Song Collection~ (2014) * Suki ni Naru Sono Shunkan wo. (2015) * Nando Datte, Suki. ~Kokuhaku Jikkou Iinkai~ (2017) * Suki Sugite Yabai. ~Kokuhaku Jikkou Iinkai Character Song Collection~ (2020) Haniwa Kyouku Utattemita Series * Haniwa Kyouku Utattemita!! (2011) * Haniwa Kyouku Utattemita 2 (2011) * Haniwa Kyouku Utattemita 3 (2013) * Haniwa Kyouku Utattemita 4 (2013) * Haniwa Kyouku Utattemita 5 (2014) For all ''Confession Executive Committee ''exclusive discography, see here. External Links * Gallery Honeyworks logo early.jpg|Early logo HoneyWorks core.jpg|Official image of the core members. From left: Gom, Yamako, Shito. HoneyWorks group.jpg|Expanded group image, including all of the current and former members HoneyWorks cameo YS.png|The Core Members' cameo in Yappa Saikyou! Trivia * Their name and old logo are based off of the Haniwa clay figures that were popular funeral burial items in the Kofun period. Their first CD, Love Roma, features a trio of Haniwa representing Gom, shito, and Yamako on the cover, and many of their earlier works depict their logo the same way as Love Roma's haniwa were drawn. While they have long since stopped using it as their major mascot, they do use a text symbol of a haniwa (┏|∵|┛) in the signature of their videos. * Their current mascots, the white bear Kumamaro and the panda Panmii, first appeared together in the HoneyWorks song " ", where they are depicted as stuffed animals that hold. A similar looking panda appears in the background of " ", released a month before the former song. The panda is supposed to represent a girl, and the white bear a boy. * They sometimes represent their group name numerically, as 828. In the gorowase system, it can still be pronounced Ha-Ni-Ha/Wa. Category:Music Groups